A Change from the begining
by ElectusPotter
Summary: A re-write of the Episodes from the end of the first one, had Beck broken up with Jade after Tori's first day At HA


**Authors ****note: A friend asked me to write this, well actually asked me to re-write the entire of Victorious making it 'Bori' (Is that the right word?). I don't know tons about Victorious (I've only seen a couple of episodes) but we'll see how far I go. It is set at the end of the first episode Called 'Pilot', just after Tori and Beck kiss. Review if you have the Time.**

**_Pilot, Take Two._  
**

The Class Cheered, Minus Jade.

"Keep going" Sikowitz said "Beck 'N'."

"**N**ot as much as I love you" Beck said in his alien character, taking me back a little

Jade gave us, but mainly me the evils. Making me let go of Beck.

"**O**h, wow." I muttered accidently using the right letter

"**P**retty eyes you have, Earth dweller." Beck all but Flirted.

'Shut up.' My brain was screaming at him.

"**Q**uiet, 'someone' might hear you." I nervously replied

"**R**eally? You think."

"**S**hame you can't breathe earth's air, you could stay."

"**T**hat depends on you."

"**U**m." I replied losing character more and more each second.

"**V**ery well, I'll be off."

"**W**ait" I said grabbing his arm as he tried to walk off the stage.

"**X**, is where our love is." Beck said drawing an X over mine and then his heart.

Jade was Bursting.

"**Y**ou don't have to go, we could find away to be together, I could come to space." I tried my best to say in Character.

"**Z**enith spare, up in the sky is where I can breathe." Beck replied.

Sikowitz suddenly jumped up, and called out again. "Jade back up, 'A'."

"**A**nd what do you think is going on here?" Jade asked in a 1970's Texan accent, with a tone of pure evil.

"**B**roke up with you yesterday, so what does it matter" Beck replied. Shocking the whole class.

"**C**areful now, might accidently have to punch her pretty little face in." Jade said, causing me to freak.

"**D**on't you dare." Beck growled, stepping in front of me.

"**E**veryone knows I would" Jade smirked back.

"**F**riends" I interjected. "Lets all be friends"

'That sounded better in my head' I thought.

"**G**irlfriend. Tori be my girlfriend." Beck asked.

"**H**ow sure are you about this?" I stammered.

"**I**ndelibly." Beck replied, leaning in and kissing me again.

"Cow, how dare you steal my boyfriend?" Jade yelled.

"And you're out, good acting you lot." Sikowitz said

'How in heaven could he not see this was real' I thought, as Jade stormed of the stage.

"Robbie, 'J'." Sikowitz said, and the guy with the creepy puppet thing got up.

"**J**ade's pretty mad." Robbie said.

"**K**eep your cool man." Puppet responded.

"**M**ight as well ask Jade to kill Tori." Robbie said to Beck.

"**N**ah." Beck said glaring at Jade. "She's all Threats, rocks, scissors and gum." He joked.

'Yeah that makes me feel 'Soooo' much better.' I though sarcastically.

"If only, Frick" Robbie said realizing his mistake.

He walked of stage as his puppet began to complain about being attached to a worthless piece of human existence. 'Wow great friend.' I said almost out loud.

"Bye, bye puppet face." Jade called across the room, as Robbie slumped into his chair.

I glared a Jade and she gave me the evilest look I'd ever seen back. She was one horrible person.

"**O**h, what have I done?" I said.

"**P**assionately kissed an alien,

**Q**uite majorly peeved Jade off,

**S**tarted hopefully a relationship,

**T**rue,

**U**r, 'Text language' slash our timing might not be perfect but I think you made a.

**V**ery good decision.

**W**hich lead back to…

**X** which we skip for…

**Y**ou because it's about you.

**Z**one your thoughts

**A**ccurately, chose what you want.

**B**ecause

**C**aring about Jade

**D**oesn't really

**E**ffect this." He paused and gestured to both of us.

"**F**ine she's my very resent ex-

**G**irlfriend, but

**H**ow you act now

**I**s in you control.

**J**ump in the deep end, it's Hollywood.

**K**iss

**M**e

**N**ow

**O**r

**P**ass

**Q**uietly

**R**ound

**S**ikowitz

**T**ake

**U**r, 'text language again' seat

**V**oyage

**W**ith new friends

**X** in example, Andre, Cat and if you give them a shot Robbie and Rex.

**Y**our choice not mine

**Z** for the end, the Omega of English."

And I did it, I stepped forward, Stood on my toes and kissed him, like never before in my life.


End file.
